


The Struggle Within

by Ravin



Category: The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Drizzt struggles with his choices.





	The Struggle Within

**Struggle**  
  
People without rules,  
A society in chaos,  
One boy struggling  
Just to hold on.  
Morals don't exist,  
Others can't understand  
His dilemma,  
Don't get caught  
Is the only rule,  
But integrity  
And honor  
He believes are true,  
What will he do?  
Leave. Leave  
Everything behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem almost ten years ago, but it is getting traffic on FFN still so I decided why not post it here.


End file.
